What Love Really Means
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: It's Aang's Birthday, and he's forced to do something he doesn't want to do by Political Leaders. Second Half of story contains lemons. One-shot. Note: All characters are at the adult age for the avatar world. That's all I'm going to say.


_What Love Really Means_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For my fans_

_WARNING: The following fan-fic contains parts not appropriate for younger audiences. Note: Ages for characters are, Aang 16, Katara 18. Everyone else you should be able to figure out…_

Aang walked down the long hall. Today was his 16th birthday, and he was considered an adult now. For some reason, a few political leaders had called him down. Aang asked if he could meet with them tomorrow, but for some reason, they said that he had no choice but to come. Aang was really confused about this. He asked Iroh to go with him, to help him out. Iroh agreed to come, and they headed out to see the political leaders.

Meanwhile, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko were planning a party for Aang. They had gotten word that he had to meet the political leaders, and they decided to surprise him with the party when he got back.

"This is going to be so awesome! I love parties!" Said Sokka.

"Yeah, because you gain 20 pounds every time you go to one." Said Toph.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Sokka.

"Relax, you still look fine." Said Toph.

"Well thank you…"

Sokka saw Katara give him the "You're an idiot" look. Sokka realized what was going on and face palmed himself.

"Took you long enough…" Said Toph.

"So when does Aang get out of the meeting?" Asked Katara.

"I don't know. My uncle went with him, and they both said it was important. I don't know what the meeting is about though. All they said was that some political leaders needed to talk to him." Said Zuko.

"Well, that meeting better finish soon, because everyone is coming to the party now…" Said Toph, who felt the vibrations of all the people coming.

"Don't worry, the party is suppose to last all night. He'll get plenty of time to party." Said Katara.

"Oh your just excited because you want to kiss him." Said Toph.

"What, that's so…"

"True." Said Toph.

"Yeah, Katara, it's kind of obvious to everyone…"

Katara sighed and went to go greet the party guests.

'I hope he's not gone for too long…' She thought.

Meanwhile, the political leaders were meeting with Aang and Iroh. They had just sat down to start the meeting.

"Can I ask you a favor? I really want to get back and spend time with my friends on my birthday, so can we not have this meeting go on for too long?" Asked Aang.

"Of course Avatar Aang. Actually, we'd prefer it." Said The Head Political Leader.

"Why?" Asked Aang.

"Well, reconstruction of the world is almost complete after 3 long years… but there is one little snag…" Said the leader.

"What's that?" Asked Aang.

"Well, we need to know what the status of the air nation is going to be…" Said the leader.

"Ummm… I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Aang.

"Aang, he's talking about repopulating the air nation…" Said Iroh.

"Oh… ummm… yeah, I kind of want to marry first, and then I guess I could…umm... you know…"

Aang was feeling really uncomfortable about the subject. Iroh could tell Aang really didn't want to talk about this subject. The leader smiled.

"Ok. That's fine. So, how soon is it until you marry? A month maybe?"

Aang's jaw dropped.

"Marriage? He just turned 16!" Exclaimed Iroh.

"Yeah… I kind of wanted to wait… you see…"

"Look Avatar, we need the air nation to come back to order now. Otherwise, if the air nation is gone too long, it's going to have negative effects on the world." Said the leader.

"So just wait until I get married." Said Aang.

"No, see, we need the repopulation to begin with a month. So here is how it's going to go. Either you find a girl and… how do you kids say this… "Have some fun", or we force you to marry the daughter of a political leader. And we know you're not a fan of forced marriages. So either you choose who your doing it with, or we choose. You have 2 weeks." Said the leader.

"2 WEEKS?!" Exclaimed Iroh.

Aang fainted when he heard this. Iroh helped him up and got him into a chair. He then looked at the head political leader.

"You can't make him do that!" Said Iroh.

"Sure we can, we have approval from the spirits. They say they want the world in balance as well. He doesn't… "do it", and he loses his right to be the avatar." Said the leader.

Aang was out cold…

A few hours went by, and Iroh was helping Aang back to the teashop, where Aang's surprise party was. Unfortunately, Aang and Iroh were unaware of the party. Aang still had a shocked face on from the meeting.

"Calm down, Aang. Don't worry about it tonight. I'm sure just being with your friends will calm you down." Assured Iroh.

"W-w-what about K-k-k-katara?" Asked Aang.

"Oh yes… your girlfriend… Well, just take it slow tonight…"

"t-take i-it s-slow?"

Aang was shaking.

"Uhhh, I mean, just don't do any dating stuff tonight. We'll go into the teashop, have a nice quiet night with your friends, and I'll make you some tea." Said Iroh.

They walked into the teashop, and Iroh turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone was in fancy clothing. Katara was wearing a very beautiful, and attractive dress. Aang still had his shocked face on, so no one assumed something was wrong. Aang was moaning very softly. Iroh nervously chuckled.

"Yes, Aang is very surprised and thankful for this… big, wild…"

"w-w-wild?"

"Uhh… nice party! However, he's really tired from the meeting, and needs some…"

Katara stepped over and took Aang's hand. His shocked face was replaced with a worried face. Katara smiled.

"Oh, come on. It's Aang's birthday! He just wants to have some fun."

"N-N-No Katara, I-I'd really like to r-rest."

Katara held Aang's hand gently causing him to shake. Katara smiled.

"I bet I know what will cheer you up, we'll go dance together for a little bit, and that will cheer you up."

"B-But K-Katara…"

"Oh come on, Aang. It's your birthday!"

And with that, Katara led Aang to the dance floor. Zuko walked over to Iroh, confused.

"What's up with him?" Asked Zuko.

Iroh whispered into Zuko's ear, and Zuko's eyes widened. He dropped his drink to the floor.

"They want Aang to go have sex in 2 weeks?"

"SHHHH!" Said Iroh.

Sokka walked over to Iroh and Zuko.

"Hey, what's going on with Aang? He's acting weird."

Zuko whispered to Sokka, and Sokka's eyes widened.

"Oh… my… god…" Said Sokka.

"We really ought to get Aang out of here." Said Iroh.

"And fast…" Said Sokka.

"Why?" Asked Iroh.

"Because Katara wants to kiss him, and not just one of those 5 second kisses…" Said Sokka.

The three guys quickly ran over to the dance floor. Aang and Katara continued to dance, and Aang was still not calm.

"What's up with you, Aang? It's your birthday! Your usually excited every time there is a party." Said Katara.

"K-Katara… I really… really want to go rest…" Said Aang. He was started to sweat lightly. He really wished he hadn't been to that meeting. He wanted to be happy right now, because the girl of his dreams was dancing with him. But that meeting scared him. On any other night, he would have loved to see Katara. Ironically, she was more beautiful today then ever before, and Aang didn't want to be 10 feet near her. And worse, she was looking so beautiful, that he was getting an errection, which was causing him to sweat more. Katara slowly moved her face near his. Aang was violently sweating now, and everything said at the meeting was starting to flashback again. Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh saw what was about to happen.

"Oh no…" They said.

Katara began to kiss Aang passionately, causing everyone (except Iroh, Sokka, and Zuko who were saying "Nooooooo!") to say "Awwww…." But they would be gasping 5 seconds later, when Aang hit the floor, unconscious.

Aang woke up the next morning in his bed. He had hit his head hard, and moaned when he stood up in his bed. Sokka walked into the room.

"Morning Aang." Said Sokka.

"Ugh… what happened?" Asked Aang.

"You fainted. Everyone, especially Katara, freaked out. We had to calm everyone down. The usual."

"You know why I…"

"Iroh told me."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Oh yeah… everyone else knows…"

"Katara?"

"Yep."

"Your Dad."

"He found out around the same time as Katara. Don't worry, he's not going to make you stop seeing Katara."

"How is Katara handling this?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her in awhile. She's talking to my dad right now."

"Aww man. This is awful! I don't want to force Katara into doing this with me, but if I don't, I'm forced to not be with her ever again!"

"Can't you just refuse to do this?" Asked Sokka.

"No, because then I stop being the avatar!" Said Aang.

"Well, that's not good." Said Sokka.

"But I can't make Katara do… ummm… that if she doesn't want to…" Said Aang.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Sokka.

"I hate to say this… but avoid Katara." Said Aang.

"What? Why?"

"Because if we talk, that discussion is going to happen, and I don't want to put Katara in that situation."

"But that means in 2 weeks…"

"I know…"

That night, Aang sat in his chair, sighing. He hated being in the position he was in. Why couldn't they wait until he was married…

Suddenly, the door opened and Aang looked up. It was Katara, who shut the door and locked it. She looked at Aang sadly.

"Hey." Said Katara.

"Hey." Said Aang.

They both stood there for a moment, silent. Aang finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Sorry about… fainting…"

"Oh, that wasn't your fault…"

They were quiet for another minute, and then Katara sighed.

"You know we need to talk." Said Katara.

"I really don't want to."

"I talked to my dad."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me some good advice, and then we decided I should come to your room and talk to you."

"About what?"

"Aang… I think we should get married."

Aang stood up in shock. "What?"

"Aang, we're both at marrying age now. We can finally, truly be together. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Aang smiled. "I'll make a necklace for you tomorrow."

Katara smiled and the couple hugged. After a minute, Katara let go and took a step back.

"And then my dad gave me advice on one other thing…"

"What?" Asked Aang.

"Aang… I… think we should…"

Aang realized what she was talking about.

"N-Now?" Asked Aang.

"We're not going to be able to have the wedding you and I want ready to go in 2 weeks. And I talked to my dad, and he said he was ok with it."

Aang was shaking slightly. Katara noticed he was uncomfortable with the idea.

"You know… I feel the same way as you…" She said softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I wanted to wait until we were married also. But, you and I both know that if you don't do this, either your no longer the avatar… or we can't be together… and I can't let either of those things happen."

Aang nodded.

"I'm nervous." He said.

"Me too." Said Katara.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Aang.

"Well… maybe we could take this slow. We don't have to go directly to it. We'll just start at a slow pace. And if we get to a point where we want to stop for the night. That's fine. We still have 12 days."

Aang nodded. Katara smiled.

"And remember, this is my first time too."

"That's what I'm nervous about."

"Don't be."

Katara thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Well, you could start by taking your shirt off. Your comfortable with taking it off around me when you're in the water."

"Yeah, we'll just imagine we're going to take a swim."

Aang slowly took his shirt off, slightly shaking as he did this. When he finished taking it off, he saw Katara was taking off her outer clothes, leaving only her under clothing, which blocked her private areas. She had always worn it when she was in the water, so Aang had seen it before. They both looked at each other and chuckled lightly.

"What now?" Asked Aang.

"Well, if you want to… we could take it a little further…"

Aang looked down at his pants. He sighed.

"I'll take them off."

"I won't look while you take them off, if you want."

She turned around and closed her eyes as he took off his pants. Aang looked down and saw only his underwear remained. He blushed nervously and slowly took them off, leaving him fully exposed. He was blushing a deep red.

"O-ok… I'm d-done."

Katara turned around and looked at him. Aang was nervous about what she thought of him.

"I look like a kid, don't I?"

"No Aang… not at all…"

"You're just saying that."

"No. I mean it."

She walked up closely to him. She touched his chest lightly, causing him to flinch for a moment. But as she rubbed his chest, he started to calm down. He kind of liked it. She moved her hand towards his nipples and felt them.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Aang.

"Because, I think we need to be comfortable with touching each other, and being touched. It will be less weird when we… you know…"

"Yeah…"

She smiled and looked down at her bra. "Here. I'll show you. Turn around a close your eyes for a moment."

Aang did what he was told. He heard her slowly take off her bra. When she told him it was ok to turn around, he looked at her. He was amazed. He always thought Katara was beautiful, but now, she looked like a goddess. Katara blushed a light pink. Aang slowly walked up to her, curious. She invited him to touch the two things attracting him. He did so, causing her at first to flinch, like Aang did, but after a few seconds, she started to like it. She looked down towards Aang's lover half, and could tell he was starting to enjoy it. Aang looked down as well and blushed in embarrassment. Katara smiled.

"That's ok. We can't "do it" without it that way."

Aang smiled. He thought about it for a moment, and then gave a silent signal to Katara that she could "explore it". She bent down and rubbed it. Aang was feeling mixed emotions. It felt weird, yet enjoyable at the same time. Aang continued to touch the two objects of attraction. After a few minutes, Aang looked down at Katara's lower half and she looked down as well. There was only one piece of clothing left. The final barrier.

"Should I?" Asked Katara.

Aang smiled. "If you want to."

Katara told Aang to turn around one last time, and he heard her remove the final piece of clothing. Now, she was fully exposed. She told him to turn around, and he looked again at the exposed lower half. He always imagined what the forbidden area looked like, and Katara's was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. She silently invited him to look at it, and he did. He didn't want to touch it, but he kept looking at it for a moment. After a few minutes, the couple looked towards the bed, the point of no return.

"Do you want to do it now?" Asked Katara.

"If you want to…" Said Aang.

They both nodded and slowly got into bed. They looked at each other and nervously smiled. Aang put his arms around Katara and massaged her shoulders, causing her to sigh happily. She put her arms him and kissed him slowly and passionately. They kissed for a few moments, and then gave Aang a signal. He slowly got on top of her, and they continued to kiss. Aang slowly lowered himself into her. When he first was in her, she moaned. Aang quickly pulled out and asked what was wrong.

"Aang, don't stop… I… I like it."

Aang cautiously went back in. They began to kiss and move like the waves. Katara moaned loudly, causing Aang to worry, but every time she reassured him she was ok. After a few minutes, the movements became stronger, and they both started to moan. Eventually, the time came when they both knew there was no going back. The liquid was finally moving through the waves. Katara began to scream Aang's name passionately, holding onto him tightly and the water of life moved. The liquid eventually stopped, and Aang felt weak. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to Katara, who was breathing hard. They both smiled and were blushing a bright pink.

"That wasn't as bad as I though." Said Aang.

Katara nodded. They were both exhausted. All their energy had vanished. They used what energy they had left to put their arms around each other. Both were staring into the other's eyes.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Katara shut her eyes for a moment, as Aang yawned.

"You know, when we get married, I have an idea about what we can do next time…"

"Aang… save it for the morning."

**I hope you enjoyed this. I had an important reason for writing it. See, I'm always trying to experiment on different ways to write things. (As you saw with my other two fan-fics Leap of Faith, and 10 ways to say I love you.) I wanted to see if I could A) work on improving how I write the romance between Katara and Aang and B) figure out if I could truly make a realistic (in the avatar world I mean) way to have them make love. I'll let you guys be the judge on that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
